Rarity (EG)
, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to |skin = Light sapphire bluish gray |relatives = Sweetie Belle (younger sister) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (''English) Jana Mařasová (Czech) Amaryllis Uitterlinden (Dutch, Rainbow Rocks) Rubina Kuraoka (German) Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian, Equestria Girls) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian, Rainbow Rocks) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian) Vasilisa Voronina (Russian, Friendship Games) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish) Ceren Gedikali (Turkish) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Magdalena Tul (Polish, Rainbow Rocks encore shorts) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese) Catinca Roman (Romanian)}} Rarity's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School and keytarist for the Rainbooms. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears after Sunset Shimmer ruins Twilight Sparkle's image at Canterlot High with an online smear video. Rarity pulls Twilight into an empty classroom and gives her a disguise. Rarity and the rest of Twilight's new friends are later revealed to have been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer; she is particularly bitter toward Pinkie Pie. When Twilight helps the five reconcile their differences, they help her get voted Princess of the Fall Formal. Rarity comes up with the idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' pony-eared headbands and tie-on pony tails. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Rarity briefly channels the element of generosity and gains pony-like attributes. According to a crew member, in an early draft of the movie, Rarity was the girl who unsuccessfully ran for Princess of the Spring Fling against Sunset Shimmer, but the final draft of the movie did not reveal this. Archived locally. The crew member also stated that "a couple of lines in the movie" still imply it. In the movie, Fluttershy mentions the unsuccessful candidate for Princess of the Spring Fling when she advises Twilight against running for Fall Formal Princess. Later in the movie, Rarity says she expects "some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, Rarity plays keytar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity mostly concerns herself with the band's stage costumes, putting at heated odds with Applejack. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. Music to My Ears Rarity appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Rarity appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. Hamstocalypse Now Rarity helps Fluttershy volunteer at the animal rescue center to clean the hamster habitat, giving the individual hamsters names. Pinkie on the One Rarity once again appears with her friends, as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Applejack with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. Player Piano Rarity tries to move a grand piano to the band room but has great difficulty with the task. She uses her allure to get the Diamond Dog boys to do it for her. By the time she arrives, making a grand entrance to the band room, her and her friends' allowed time in the band room runs short. Before Rarity is forced to move the piano again, Pinkie Pie recommends she take up the more mobile keytar. As she plays it, Rarity turns into her half pony form. A Case for the Bass Rarity appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, pointing out that they only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it and glaring scornfully at them when they try to scam her. Shake Your Tail Rarity sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a masquerade ball theme. Perfect Day for Fun Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six go to the Canterlot High school carnival. She spends time at the carnival with Pinkie Pie. They later meet up with the rest of their friends and the end of the short shows them on the Ferris wheel. Life is a Runway Rarity is the central focus of the musical short Life is a Runway, having lead vocals in the song. She struts through the city streets impressing everyone she passes with her fashion and magically changing the outfits of Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, and Miss Cheerilee. By the end of the short, Rarity has made rows and rows of new outfits for sale at Carousel Boutique. My Past is Not Today Rarity briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. Friendship Through the Ages Rarity performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of light pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset Shimmer attempts to find out how magic works in the human world. She tests it on Rarity by connecting her to several cable-mounted suction cups. Once Rarity plays her keytar, she ponies up and starts floating in the air, causing Sunset to trip over the wires Rarity was connected to. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Rarity goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to put on a big fashion show. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Pinkie Pie in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Rarity's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to project transparent diamond-shaped shields. Throughout the film, Rarity helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers", all while organizing her fashion show. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rarity helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity is the central focus of the half-hour special Dance Magic as she and her friends find themselves competing with the Shadowbolts in winning a music video contest to raise money for Camp Everfree. When she learns of the Shadowbolts' motives for wanting to win the contest, however, Rarity proposes that they and her friends join together to create a contest-winning video. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Rarity accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, wanting to have her picture taken with star actress Chestnut Magnifico. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as Radiance. In the end, she helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Rarity becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Rarity and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Make Up Shake Up, Rarity gives Applejack a makeover for the Fall Formal, but when Applejack keeps asking her to remove some, she ends up removing all of it. In Steps of Pep, she appears as a member of the school quartet, the Wondertones. In Epic Fails, Rarity thinks back to her most embarrassing moment of having a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth while studying in the school library. In Good Vibes, she works at a small clothing outlet in the Canterlot Mall. DJ Pon-3 helps bring her store some business, and she helps out Rainbow Dash when her tall stack of shoe boxes almost falls over. She has supporting or minor roles in A Photo Booth Story, Raise This Roof, Monday Blues, Pet Project, Subs Rock, Leaping Off the Page, and Get the Show on the Road. She also appears in a photograph in Mad Twience and on Daring Do movie posters in The Canterlot Movie Club. Depiction in comics Rarity appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013. During her freshman year, she receives a lot of popularity at school for her fashionista style, but this ends up alienating her from her genuine new friends. When Applejack accidentally spills her lunch on Fluttershy, Rarity gives Fluttershy a temporary new outfit to wear, and she learns to be even more generous in the end. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Rarity takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. At one of the slumber parties, she dismisses her little sister Sweetie Belle. Rarity also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" (which Sweetie Belle helped create) posts embarrassing pictures of her on the internet. Other depictions In the Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Rarity is featured in her own short. ''Equestria Girls'' description Rarity has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she's not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she's making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Twilight Sparkle in the running for the crown, Rarity has her work cut out for her. But she's always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Though she plays the keytar for the band, Rarity's true passion is making sure the Rainbooms rock the latest fashion. Using her incredible creative talent, she designs eye-catching looks for everyone in the band. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Rarity lives for fashion. To her, hitting the right notes with a rockin' look is the most important part of the performance. That’s why she makes sure The Rainbooms wear fabulous outfits for the Battle of the Bands. ''Friendship Games'' description Rarity believes that practice makes fabulous even when she rollerskates! ''Legend of Everfree'' description Rarity lives for fashion. She always makes sure her friends wear fabulous outfits for each occasion. She believes that practice makes fabulous! Trendy and fashionable, she's got the right outfit for you! ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Rarity is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's ''My Little Pony'' mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Rarity have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with a hairbrush and sunglasses, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Rarity have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, keytar, and pony Rarity; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; a deluxe dress-up doll with accessories; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Rarity dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with roller skates, and a "School Spirit" doll. Miniature, articulated dolls of Rarity were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Rarity appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rarity is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She disguises Twilight to hide her from the CHS students' ridicule, and she comes up with the idea of handing out pony ears and tails. Rarity also likes doting on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike, finding him "so adorable" and letting him sleep in her lap at the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity's generosity and love for fashion carry over into the second and third films as well. In Rainbow Rocks, she greatly concerns herself with making a good stage impression, and in Friendship Games, she says putting effort into clothes and spending time on her friends are what she lives for. Rarity also has a bit of a fascination with royalty, as she is excited to learn that Twilight Sparkle is a princess and has her own castle. Quotes to Pinkie Pies sleepover? My hair is an absolute mess!|Text message, Hasbro.com}} Gallery References es:Rarity (EG) ru:Рарити (ЭГ) Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashion designers Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters